


Something To Tell You

by thegladers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, F/F, Ino and Sakura r gay and in love, Marriage Proposal, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegladers/pseuds/thegladers
Summary: Ino and Sakura have their three year anniversary dinner and some things must be said.This is for Gen on twitter <3(word count: 1256)





	Something To Tell You

Sakura stood in front of her full-length mirror that Naruto, and Gaara after Naruto’s attempt inevitably failed, helped set up for her when she first moved into her apartment. She tilted her head, biting her lip. Something about the outfit she had picked out was off. It was a simple black dress with an open back which she had paired with the shoes Sasuke had given her for her birthday. She takes the clips out of her hair, letting the strands fall back into her face. Perfect. 

She jumps slightly as a knock comes from her bedroom door. She smiled, knowing who it was, considering she would be the only person to knock on her door instead of practically breaking the doors off of its hinges. 

“Come in,” She says, walking over to her vanity to look through her jewelry. She doesn't look up as the door opens and then shuts again but smiles slightly when she feels arms wrap around her waist. “Hey.”

“Hey to you too,” Ino says, placing a kiss onto Sakura's shoulder, smiling at her through the mirror. “You almost ready?” 

“Yeah, just tryin’ to figure out what necklace to wear. Wait, let me turn around! I want to see your outfit!” Sakura says, grinning as Ino sighs. Sakura loved Ino’s style. Truth be told, Sakura loved everything about Ino. Ino took a step back, stretching her arms out and doing a slow spin for Sakura. She was wearing a wine red jumpsuit, her hair curled. As she turned to face her again, she took her hands and began to do various poses, mimicking the contestants on the trashy TV show Sakura liked to watch when she couldn't sleep. 

“You are a shoo-in for America's Next Top Model, you know that, right?” Ino raises an eyebrow as Sakura kisses her quickly on the lips before turning back to her jewelry. 

“I know. Now, let’s go, babe. We’re gonna be late for our reservations,” Ino says, grabbing a necklace, a simple chain with a golden rose, and put it on Sakura. She knew if she didn't pick out something right then, they’d be better off just canceling and staying in to watch Judge Judy. 

Ino drove the two of them to the fanciest restaurant in town, listening to Sakura as she talks about her day. She can’t help but smile as Sakura speaks; her voice was soothing and no matter what had happened in her day she could count on Sakura to relax her. It was just one of the millions of things she loved about her. They arrive at the restaurant and after being seated, Ino excuses herself to go to the bathroom. When she comes back, Sakura is smiling. 

“What’s got you so happy?” 

“Oh, just ‘cause I’m having my three year anniversary dinner with the most beautiful girl in the entire world.” 

“Really?” Ino says, scrunching her nose and eyebrows in confusion. “That's weird because I’m doing the exact same thing.” Sakura blushes, rolling her eyes at Ino as the waiter comes over, placing their glasses and a tub of ice with champagne resting in it. 

“Are you two ladies ready to order, or would you like a moment?”

“Can we have just a second before we order? Thank you!” Sakura says as the waiter nods and walks away. She looks down at the empty glass, her stomach doing a flip. “Here, you want a glass of champagne?” 

Ino nods, holding her glass out as Sakura fills it. Ino takes a sip, staring at her girlfriend as she pours herself a glass too. As soon as the two of them place their glasses down, Ino grabs ahold of Sakura’s hand causing her to smile and furrow her brow in confusion. 

“What is it?”

“I just...I have something to tell you. And I want you to listen, and to try not to interrupt even if I find it super cute. I just don’t want to chicken out.” Ino looks Sakura in her sea-green eyes and swallows hard as she nods. 

“I love you. I tell you that every day, way too much I’m sure, but it’s true. You are one of the best things to have ever happened to me and I don’t think I have ever told you how thankful I am for you and everything you’ve done for me. 

“I know I can be a pain in the ass - I’m stubborn and I have a temper, but you were the first person I have ever met that helped me realize I could turn that into something good. What I’m trying to say is that you are...the love of my life. And I knew that when we first met.”

Sakura, already tearing up, snorts. Ino lets out a giggle, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Alright, alright, maybe not the day we met. But do you remember that night I was over your dorm room? And you were freaking out about the tests coming up next month and the only way I got you to calm down was to watch Legally Blonde with you seven times in a row while we drank? And you got sick and you kept apologizing to me even though I told you it was ok and that I didn't care, and then you grabbed my face with your hand and looked me in my eye and told me how smart and pretty you thought I was. 

“I knew then, I think. You called me smart before you called me pretty. You were one of the first people to do that. And I know I’ve been talking for a really really long time and if I don’t ask what I want to ask, I never will. So,”

Ino reaches her hand into her pantsuit pocket, pulling out the small velvet box. Sakura gasps, placing her hand over her mouth. Ino smiles, biting her lip as Sakura begins crying. She opens the box, revealing a white gold engagement ring with a medium-sized aquamarine diamond that seemed to sparkle in the dim lighting.

“Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?” 

“Yes, oh my god, yes,” Sakura says, trying hard not to jump over the table and hug Ino and never let her go. “Wait one second though. Look.” Sakura throws her hand into the tub of ice that the champagne had been sitting in, ignoring the look of confusion from Ino as she pulls a box from the very bottom. She opens it revealing an opal ring. 

Ino’s mouth drops and the two of them begin laughing quite loudly, earning a few glances from other customers. 

“I had planned this out for a month. I had them put the box in there when you went to the bathroom! I was hoping you would get it when you went to eat the ice.”

“So, you’re telling me that we both planned on proposing to one another the same day, just different tactics?” Ino asks, slipping the ring onto Sakura’s finger. 

“I think we’ve been spending too much time together. Good thing we get to do it even more.” Sakura says, giggling. She slips her ring onto Ino and the two of them take a second to stare at the other. The waiter walks over, pen in hand. 

“So, are you two lovely ladies ready to order? Oh my goodness, did the two fo you get engaged just now? That is the cutest thing ever, I have to call the rest of the staff over, you two are getting a free dessert.” 


End file.
